Rien ne change
by Bebec
Summary: Cela fait des heures que je marche. Peut-être moins, mais cela me semble néanmoins des heures que je suis sorti ; incapable de trouver le sommeil, incapable de m'occuper l'esprit comme j'en ai l'habitude. OS. (Défi Gazette des bonbons aux citrons).


**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Salut !_

 _Je vous propose ce petit OS écrit dans le cadre du défi alphabet multifandom de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Je l'ai écrit sur le tas donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

* * *

Ma lettre : **D,** 1500 mots maximum.

Les mots à placer absolument :

Dieu

Diable

Dimanche

Dizenier

Dictame

* * *

 **RIEN NE CHANGE**

* * *

Cela fait des heures que je marche.

Peut-être moins, mais cela me semble néanmoins des heures que je suis sorti ; incapable de trouver le sommeil, incapable de m'occuper l'esprit comme j'en ai l'habitude. Je ne recherche pas le partage de la chair, curieusement.

Ça l'est ; curieux. Je ne refuse jamais de coucher avec qui que ce soit, et personne ne se refuse jamais à moi.

Presque personne.

J'évite de penser à elle ; ça ne ferait que retarder mon repos qui se fait déjà si lent à venir cette nuit.

Je ne veux pas penser, parler, festoyer, copuler… Je ne veux rien. Ou plutôt, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti de chez moi sans même prendre ma voiture, ni pourquoi je ne m'arrête toujours pas de marcher. La ville entière semble être de sortie ce soir - cette nuit. Normal, c'est samedi. Ou dimanche, à cette heure-ci ?

Je fouille dans ma veste et en sors mon paquet de cigarettes. Le slogan préventif que j'ai lu un peu plus tôt en sortant du club me traverse brièvement l'esprit.

" _Fumer tue."_

...Et je ne me souviens plus trop du reste. Peu importe.

Cet avertissement réprobateur peint sur une toile blanche de mauvaise facture me concerne peu. Pas du tout, à dire vrai. Fumerai-je un dizenierde ces cigarettes à ce moment précis que cela ne changerait absolument rien à ma vie. Non pas que la chose en soi me semble si aisée que cela. La cigarette aux lèvres, je m'arrête un moment pour chercher mon briquet dans mon autre poche.

Mon regard se laisse alors attirer par une simple pancarte aux bords écaillés par l'usure du temps et le manque d'entretien. Je bute quelques secondes sur l'inscription en lettres blanches, pas parce qu'elle est difficile à déchiffrer, mais parce qu'elle est prodigieusement comique.

"La Maison de Dieu est ouverte à tous et à toutes."

Je souris malgré moi.

À toutes et à tous, vraiment ?

Je ne suis pas certain d'être aussi bienvenu que cette pancarte semble le prétendre ; pas dans la maison à laquelle je pense située un peu plus amont de cette humble bâtisse religieuse. _Beaucoup plus_ en amont. Rien ne m'empêche de poursuivre ma route en allumant ma cigarette, sans réelle destination à atteindre. Rien ne m'en empêche.

Je reste pourtant immobile devant cette pancarte insignifiante au discours insignifiant. Je reste là à fixer cette pancarte sans savoir pourquoi. J'observe les murs vieillis de ce foyer divin un peu plus en retrait. La maison de Dieu n'a guère fière allure. Elle ne reflète pas réellement la Toute-Puissance du Seigneur. C'est une église ; simple, commune à toutes les autres qui pullulent dans cette ville.

Pas sûr qu'une telle simplicité **L** ui convienne...

Rien n'a jamais été simple en ce qui **L** e concerne, il faut dire.

Une volute de fumée âcre me chatouille l'intérieur de la gorge et s'extirpe de mes lèvres entrouvertes, encerclant la structure imposante de cet habitacle religieux dont je ne peux détourner le regard. Âcre et familier d'un endroit qui m'a longtemps appartenu par la force des choses ; ou devrais-je dire, la force de **S** a Volonté. L'Enfer ne me manque pas ; pas vraiment. Il y règne un silence et une odeur âcre que je me surprends parfois à vouloir retrouver, malgré tout.

Je ris, cigarette en main. Ce genre de confession serait du pain béni pour certains. Se confesser devant une église… C'est fort à propos, non ?

Une autre inspiration brûlante qui se fraie un chemin dans mes poumons immortels et j'avance.

Jetant mon mégot au bas des marches, j'approche une main vers la grande poignée de la porte, hésitant. Une hésitation qui ne dure qu'un instant, avalée par le métal froid contre ma peau. Les gonds grincent légèrement, m'interdisant une entrée discrète et silencieuse dans ce lieu de recueillement.

Quoi de plus normal.

L'arrivée du diable ne peut pas passer inaperçue.

La porte se referme derrière moi en un claquement sec et j'avance lentement, les mains dans les poches. Le plafond est englouti par l'obscurité, les quelques luminaires et bougies allumés de part et d'autre de l'église peinant à l'en extirper complètement.

Cela donne un certain charme à l'ensemble.

Ce n'est pas du luxe, ces lieux prétendument divins sont d'un sinistre…

Il n'y a pas grand-monde à cette heure ; une personne priant dans son coin au milieu de la nef, assise sur les bancs lustrés par le clair de lune. Pas la peine de la déranger ; prier ne sert à rien, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à briser les rêves illusoires de qui que ce soit ce soir. Si prier cet **I** mbécile lui apporte un quelconque réconfort, dictame indispensable à l'apaisement de sa culpabilité, soit.

Je prends place moi aussi, fixant l'autel devant moi et cherchant toujours un sens à ma venue ici.

Par pure bravade ? Par ennui ?

— C'est votre première fois ?

Je me retourne et aperçois un homme debout dans le couloir séparant les deux rangées bien alignées de bancs. Le prêtre de la paroisse, apparemment.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de venir en ces lieux, je me trompe ? insiste-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

— Je ne viens pas souvent, c'est vrai.

Il hoche la tête et s'assit à mes côtés, regardant lui aussi l'autel. Il ne semble pas se rendre compte de ma véritable identité.

Intéressant.

La plupart des serviteurs de mon **P** aternel le sentent assez vite pourtant et déguerpissent tout aussi vite, en général. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils sentent ; mon appartenance au monde souterrain, mon visage scarifié, autre chose ?

Ils répondraient sans le moindre doute ; " _le Mal_ ".

Bien sûr.

Une exclamation amère m'échappe et le prêtre me regarde de biais, curieux.

— Quelque chose vous tracasse, mon Fils ? s'enquiert-il.

— Je ne suis le Fils que d'un seul **Ê** tre, mon Père, je réponds avec un sourire. Qu' **I** l veuille le reconnaître ou non.

— Je suis certain que chercher l'apaisement dans la prière vous aidera à ouvrir le dialogue avec votre père, dit-il alors avec une ferveur ridicule, mais assez touchante.

Je ris de bon cœur cette fois et la pieuse croyante assise un peu plus loin se retourne à son tour pour me lancer un regard interloqué. Me levant, je donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule du prêtre toujours assis.

— C'est justement là que ça coince, _padre !_ Mais merci quand même. Padre… Pa', je salue en direction du plafond sans espérer la moindre réponse.

Pourquoi en espérer une après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi cela changerait ?

Je longe la rangée et note à peine le cri de terreur de la paroissienne et les yeux écarquillés du prêtre qui me suivent jusqu'à l'entrée.

La voilà ma réponse.

Rien ne change jamais.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche tandis que je sors, le vent frais ébouriffant mes cheveux.

L'inspectrice.

Ne dort-elle donc jamais, elle aussi ? Je réponds avec un soupir las.

— Inspectrice ? Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

— _Un meurtre. Je vous envoie l'adresse ; on se retrouve là-bas dans dix minutes, ça vous va ?_

— Ça me va parfaitement, Inspectrice. J'arrive.

Et je raccroche. Je serre mon téléphone dans ma main pour me concentrer sur autre chose que cette sensation dans ma poitrine qui m'obsède et m'empêche de dormir depuis plusieurs heures.

Non, rien ne change jamais.

Moi le premier.

* * *

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Voilà !

Alors, ça passe comme premier défi ? ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review/MP !

À côté de ça, j'aurai bientôt fini **INL** , encore deux chapitres normalement. J'espère pouvoir publier le tout bientôt.

Je reprends le taf dans quelques jours, donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire forcément TT

Tout est affaire de temps et d'inspiration, comme vous le savez 😉

À bientôt avec la prochaine publication !


End file.
